


The Two Necromancers

by RenegadeCarrot



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeCarrot/pseuds/RenegadeCarrot
Summary: Two young boys from different backgrounds share the pain of being hated and abused before they were taken in by Vlad Dracula Tepes.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, this is the beach!" The silver-haired lad smiled at the bright scenery, the salt in the air, and the sound of the waves. 

"Isaac! This is so beautiful, don't you think?" The boy turned to look at his companion, brooding in the shade of some trees. 

"It's _hot_, Hector. I hate this heat. Reminds me too much of my old city.." Hector knows very little about geography, and other cultures in general. He's only ever cared about his animals. But now that his parents are dead and they're both wards of Lord Dracula, this could be a good opportunity to learn. Smiling, Hector walked back to the other boy and sat in front of him, 

"Do you get burnt by the sun? Is that why.." Hector cut himself off and gave himself a slap on the cheek. 

"Why did you do that?" Isaac's expression, normally impassive and neutral to everything except for things that annoyed him, looked a bit confused. 

"Oh, my father hit me when I asked stupid questions. And, I was about to ask a stupid question just now... you see.. uhm.." Hector rolled his sleeve up and held out his arm, "Your skin is much darker than mine so I was just curious..." Isaac humors the boy by holding out his own arm, "It is. No, the sun doesn't hurt me more because of my skin color. I'm not covered in ink, either." 

"H-Huh? I've never thought that about you.." 

"I read about it in some books. In other countries, the natives there would make people like me take baths to make sure we weren't covered in ink." 

"That's really silly. That's like.. Bathing an orca whale for the same reason!" 

"A what?" 

"Oh, I'll have to show you later! I can't read it but Lord Dracula has a lot of books in his library and I opened one and it had a picture of this large fish creature inside! I asked him what it was and he said it was called an orca whale!" 

"Wait.." Isaac tilts his head, "..you can't read, Hector?" 

"No." Hector gives a sheepish grin, "I started to but when I brought my friends home, Father told Mother to stop teaching me because it would be bad.." 

"He saw your gifts and didn't want you to be knowledgeable." 

"What does that word mean?" 

"Knowledgeable? Its just another word for smart." 

"O-Oh.." 

"I can teach you to read. If.." 

"If?" 

"You teach me how to bring more things to life. I saw you resurrect that bat yesterday." 

"Sami? Yeah, alright." Hector grinned, taking Isaac's hand in both of his own. The gesture caught Isaac off-guard but this was his opportunity to sharpen his skills. Hector is the better Necromancer, that's a fact, but if they're going to help Lord Dracula then they both have to walk on equal ground they're going to be Dracula's generals one day. 

So, Isaac shakes his hand in return.

….…………………. 

Too embarrassed to look at each other, the two boys sit back to back. 

"I promised myself that I wouldn't be as mean as my father... I'm sorry, Isaac." 

"You stood up to me. To be honest, I wasn't sure if you had the backbone for that." As payback, Isaac drags his companion into the waves. Hector's pants poof up because of the water so when he tries to smoosh the fabric down it almost looks like he... 

"You're ruder than I first thought too, Hector." 

"What?! No, I-I didn't..! Wait, was that a joke--?" 

"No." As Hector laughs, Isaac feels the corners of his mouth lift ever so slightly. With the tension from earlier gone, the two continue to explore around the beach until its time for them to return home.

Return to the castle. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Isaac.. How was the beach?" The portrait of Lisa smiles for eternity above his fireplace. If only the same could said for her cold ashes. The fire crackles, trying to give it's warmth to the vampire Lord as he sits in his chair. The warmth cannot reach him, but Isaac's next words do. 

"Hector choked me." 

"...He did _what_?" Its barely a whisper with a hint of malice. He brought the boy into his house out of a rare moment of kindness and _this _is how he is-- 

"I tried to kill some baby sea turtles and Hector got angry. He apologized after coming to his senses." ...Oh. The boy has always had a love for animals. Its no wonder he snapped. 

"Are you alright, Isaac?" Vlad rises from his chair and looms over the child. Isaac... his coldness towards the world reflects Vlad's visage so well. Only... Isaac lacks the fires of rage that also occupy Count Dracula's heart. 

"Yes, I'm fine." The boy turns to leave but pauses for a moment, "..The beach was amusing, I suppose." 

"Yes, I'm sure Hector enjoyed himself much more. Still, its good to see you two patch things up after a fight. Oh, when Lisa would--" He freezes. Almost completely. Isaac doesn't move, not out of fear, but sometimes if he moves during these moments Lord Dracula will suddenly lash out in a rage. 

"You may go, Isaac." 

….………………………………….. 

"What are you doing in my room?" Normally, Hector is content to stay in his own room with his annoying pets yet here the boy is, sitting in the corner with Isaac's blanket wrapped around him like the fabric will protect him from the horrors of the night. 

"..Is Lord Dracula angry at me? You told him, right?" 

"I did. He was angry at first but when I explained the reason he calmed down. You aren't going to die, Hector." Skittish blue eyes watch Isaac as he changes into another shirt, 

"Oh.. that's... that's good to hear." 

"_Salvus, _Hector." Isaac sits down on his bed after picking a book from the little shelf by the door. 

"What?" 

"_Salvus… _Latin. It means safe. At least I think so. Its a language that isn't really spoken anymore." 

"_Salvus..._" Hector mimics before getting up and walking over to Isaac, "What is this book about?" 

"A scholar travels around the world in order to find a sphere containing hidden knowledge." 

"Does he find it?" 

"Read it from the beginning and maybe you'll catch up to where I'm at." Isaac hands the book to Hector, "Lets see what you know." Hector feels nervous, anxious. He doesn't want to look stupid in front of Isaac but if he can't then how is going to help Lord Dracula when they get older?

"Ahh-troo-see--...Erm."

"Atrocities." 

"What does that mean?" 

"Bad things a person has done." 

"Oh, okay... Uhm.. Atrocities ka-- no.. cam.. came! Atrocities came a-and when..went in the.. city of...." Isaac is strict but surprisingly patient. And Hector isn't as bad as he first thought... Just extremely rusty so they must've stopped him from reading not that long ago. After an hour, the two boys go downstairs to get something to eat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hector has gotten the hang of reading. He reads in the library or sometimes in Isaac's room. They'll end up expressing their opinions on certain characters and how they should've handled things. Isaac learns, or rather confirms, that Hector is a passive one. 

Non-confrontational, naïve, and the only to get certain ideas through to him is to use animal analogies. Which forces Isaac to read up on how wolves or bats operate, what their dynamic is like, so he can communicate with Hector a little better when they start studying up on war strategies. 

"Isaac! Look!" Hector runs up to him in the hallway. Its a tad relieving to see that Hector no longer has to crane his neck a bit when speaking to his new..... friend. 

"Is this your home?" He holds the book up, showing Isaac a picture of a city in the middle of the desert. Not really, its missing the cathedral. "No. But its close. I think." 

"We should go there someday!" 

"_Why?" _Hector flinches at the sudden coldness in his tone, "I just... wanted to see where you grew up." 

"It wasn't much of a city. Anyway, you can see it right there on the page. We're fine _here_ in the castle." 

Hector gently shuts the book as his eyes become fixated on their shoes, "Okay... Sorry. That was a stupid question.." 

Isaac shakes his head before tapping Hector on the shoulder so he can focus on the conversation, "You couldn't possibly gauge my reaction beforehand, Hector. Its like approaching a cat with a feather. How could you possibly know the cat is afraid of feathers?" 

"It would tell me. I can talk to animals." The response was so matter-of-fact while containing Hector's usual tone of innocence that it causes Isaac to snort, "Right. Of course you can." 

"Its true! Penny says you stink and you should have a bath!" 

"If I stink, just say so yourself, Hector." 

"But Penny really did say that..." 

"Right. The spider can talk like we can." Isaac shrugs before walking down the hall. He raises an eyebrow when Hector follows, "Well.. Penny also says that you have a stick up your bottom!" 

"Oh?" Isaac stops, daring Hector to continue. 

Blue eyes narrow at the challenge as his lips curl up, "Yes. Penny also says--" 

"This is becoming annoying very quickly, Hector. Has teaching you to read somehow messed with your speech?" 

"No! Look, I'll show you-- Isaac!" Hector held his hand out to a crack in the wall but paused when his friend disappeared around the corner. 

....…………………………………………………….

"Something wrong, Isaac? I did not call you." Dracula averts his gaze from the portrait on the wall and slowly directs his eyes to the boy standing by the doorway, 

"I just had an interesting conversation with Hector, Lord Dracula." 

"Really?..." They're both still children, despite Isaac being the more mature one. Dracula wished they would stop coming to him whenever something remotely annoying happens between them. He's almost glad that Adrian didn't have--……. 

"Hector claims he can speak with animals." 

"Its true." There's a long pause before Isaac thanks him before closing the door. 

Maybe now, he can get some peace again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Its amazing how Hector can cry over a dead animal. The fox has a leg torn off, jaw completely missing, tail broken.. 

"Its okay, I'll make you better." If Isaac believed in any afterlife then he would argue that the animals are already better because they're dead. That's why he's already planning on turning corpses into demons. There's no point in bringing back what the corpse was originally. No sense in crying about it, either. 

He actually pets it when the odd creature comes back to life. "Very good, Hector." Dracula walks over to the boy and touches his shoulder, "Did you understand what he did, Isaac?" 

"Yes, I did." Isaac approaches his corpse and gets his dagger, imbued with the coins for "life" and "death", and stabs the blade through the body's throat. Muscle expands, skin turns sickly grey as it's jaw expands rapidly as teeth grow and sharpen. The corpse is truly a creature of the night now. 

"Why do you get so close to them?" Isaac sets his gaze upon Hector after Dracula leaves. The silver-haired lad gently strokes the demon's head as it reacts passively, since Hector is the one who created it. 

"Do you pity them?" 

"What? No." Hector smiles at him, "I admire them. Able to live such a simple life just following orders and being treated well." 

"Treated _well_?" He's never wanted to slap Hector before but he feels the urge rise up in his veins. The scars on his back sting but.. looking at Hector's smiling face.. Isaac is aware enough to see that the young man before him doesn't say such things out of malicious intent. 

"Hm.. Where did you grow up, Hector? It has occurred to me that I've never asked before." 

"Oh.." Hector lets the fox wander off before leaning back against the wall, "I grew up... somewhere in Rhodes. Not sure about the exact location but it was in a small village. My mother stayed at home while my father was the town alchemist. I objected to his cruel ways towards animals and he beat me when I would protect them." With his eyes glued to the fire by the forge, Hector ends his tale in a surprisingly apathetic tone, 

"I let them burn to death.... Do you remember the sea turtles, Isaac?" 

Another shift in his voice, "Yes, I do. You choked me." 

"And you cried. I think we both.. opened up a little, don't you think?" Why is he asking this? Isaac stills when Hector approaches him, "Would you.. consider us friends?" 

"Its counterproductive to agree considering what Lord Dracula plans to do when we're older." Hector's shoulders shake a little as his lips shoot upwards, "What's so amusing now, Hector?" 

"You say that, and you have a point, but you didn't exactly deny it, Isaac. So, we're friends?" Isaac frowns, exhales, before reaching over to place his hand on Hector's shoulder, 

"Fine. But, this doesn't guarantee you safety. If you get yourself into trouble, I will not save you." The two leave the forge together. 

"_Salvus, _Isaac." 

"Humph." A soft chuckle emerges from his lips, "I should teach you some insults, next." 


End file.
